Manaka Suzume: Barrier Babe
Name: Manaka Suzume Hero Name: Barrier Babe Gender: Female Age: 17 Year: 3rd year Quirk Type: Emitter Quirk: Shield- Manaka can form protective shields through concentrating her mind that range from the size of her figure tip to as big as a stadium. Barriers can not be entered by anything that doesn't have enough force to break it, though she can make holes for allies to leave and enter as they please. She can change the durability of her barriers through further concentration, though the bigger the barrier, the more concentration is required to sustain and power it up. Any physical or energy based attack is absorbed by the barrier. She can also have the barrier repel any form of energy back the opponent, including any force she exerts such as punches or kicks, though this requires further concentration. Not only that, but she can also trap people within barriers if she is close enough to form one around them. She can also change the color of the barriers, but that has no effect other than making them look cooler. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: Manaka’s quirk requires a lot of concentration in order to be used properly. Though light barriers provide her with enough energy to think properly, the much stronger and larger barriers hold her sole focus. If she exerts herself too much this way, she could experience severe migraines, and in a worse case scenario, an aneurysm in her head. She also needs to be constantly providing stronger barriers with energy, making her stay in a singular spot. Faction: UA Student Personality: Manaka was not the smartest person ever during middle school. She often got picked on for being an airhead, as well as failing numerous tests over the course of her middle school career. That being said, Manaka is almost always in a constant state of hyper-focus that prevents her from realizing a lot of things that do not relate to the task at hand. Though she was not the best at math, she could study for numerous hours without realizing she needs a break. In most occasions, she is fairly friendly, though tends to be a bit too pushy when it comes to subjects she has no business in. Not only that, but she also tends to say vulgarities with a straight smile, not noticing how obscene they are. She likes to shop quite a bit, though has trouble leaving stores once she’s in. Her ambition knows no bounds when it come to developing her quirk and being a hero, which she takes very seriously. She also gets lost really easily and her favorite color is the orange that comes to mind when you say the word autumn. Appearance: Manaka is fairly short, standing at 5’3”. She has dyed blond hair that she keeps fairly straight and pristine. Her eyes are light brown, and while she normally wears contacts, she has spare glasses on hand in case she forgets to put them in. She wears makeup a lot, experimenting with different types whenever she can. Her nails are painted an assortment colors that tend to change with every week. If she’s not in her hero outfit, she has a variety of bracelets she often changes out everyday. Her bag and phone have cute charms on them, though some days she has scary looking charms on them for no discernible reason. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): Her father is a notable support item maker which he supplies many pro-heroes with. His mother used to be a pro-hero with a similar barrier quirk, though a run in with a villain she apprehended has left her in a weakened state, forcing her retirement.